Peewee (Def Jam Vendetta)
PeeWee appears in Def Jam Vendetta as a playable Character. PeeWee wears the South 13 custom and he with a big thump in Def Jam Vendetta.]] also wears a yellow outfit. Background You will be facing PeeWee two times. The first one is in the Face Club where you are gonna unlock him as a playable character in battle modes. And the second one is in a tag team match in Da Bridge alongside with his parther Zaheer an you will unlock PeeWee second outfit and Zaheer as a playable character in the battle modes. The Face Club Your very first opponent is against a short, clumsy, fat guy named Peewee. He's powerful, but his defense is incredibly weak. To get rid of this guy, start with strikes and weak grapples, then work your way up to the strong grapple moves and strong strikes. Go for the KO against him, you might as well because you'll earn more money. Once you beat Peewee, you are taken to the menu where you can toughen up your character (money for attributes), go on to the next match, and exit Story Mode. You don't use money for anything else (except unlocking pictures of women, which aren't that great), so go ahead and strengthen your character up a little before your next match against Drake. Da Bridge Your first match in the Tag Team Tournament is against Zaheer and Peewee, a laughable duo. You shouldn't have much trouble. You may find this first match a little difficult, because the camera can be hard to work with and you may find it tough seeing as the tag partner can always interfere. You will usually find your matches being more 2 on 2 rather than 1 on 1. All 4 men will be in the ring at the same time for the most part. This will make this new type of match sort of difficult to master on your first try. There's a new opponent, Zaheer. He is powerful and is great at grappling, but he has no speed whatsoever. Use running strikes to use his slowness to your advantage. Zaheer also has very weak defense, so be sure to use strikes and weak grapples to beat him down little by little. Taunt often too, because he has no charisma, so it'd be best of you to gain the crowd's acceptance. The last piece of advice I can give on Zaheer is to keep the match as short as possible. Zaheer's stamina will most likely be better than yours at this point in Story Mode, so he'll outlast you easily. Going for the KO in tag matches is always a good strategy. The partner can't interfere and it can be done rather quickly. Def Jam Fight For New York PeeWee it may not be in Def Jam Fight For New York, but you can create him and make it stronger by finishing the story mode and make your fighter learn this styles Wrestling and Street Fighting. Make sure your fighter has Wrestling first for PeeWee can have his move that he do in Def Jam Vendetta and in real life. His singnature move is to knock out his opponents is the High Atomic Drop (For PS2 and Gamecube, you just do the kick bottom and up or down.) and his favorite move is the T-Bone Suplex. On the bottom you'll see the stats of PeeWee supose to have. PeeWee finisher is there at the begining of the game it has a low price, 250 environment points. Just defeat two dudes and you'll get it. The move calls Swan Dive and you can put three more finisher moves, such as Latin Twist, Never Scared and The Crack Attack. Stats *'Upper Strength': 100% *'Lower Strength': 100% *'Speed': 74% *'Toughness': 100% *'Health': 76% Finishers *'Up': Swan Dive (PeeWee Big Splash) *'Down': Never Scared *'Left': Latin Twist *'Right': The Crack Attack Trivia *PeeWee and Tank are the only characters who are in the South Side gang. *PeeWee chatacter was play by the actor Carlito Rodriguez. *PeeWee was switch for Mack 10 in Def Jam Fight For New York since both are little related.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Def Jam Characters Category:Tank